star_wars_the_card_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Get Me Solo
ASK FANTASY FLIGHT Q: The card Get Me Solo allows a player to name a unit and capture all copies of that unit in his opponent's hand. My question: how precise does the player have to be in naming a unit? For instance, if the dark side player names "Princess Leia," will that capture Leia Organa? It's clear what unit the player is referring to, but the name technically was wrong. Or more nebulously, what if they say "hiding Jedi" rather than "Jedi in Hiding?" Perhaps the player follows up by saying, "you know, two cost, 1 damage capacity, force user, 3 icons." The player clearly knows the card, but he named it wrong. As someone who will be serving as a TO in a few weeks, I'd like some guidance on how to rule in this kind of scenario. One follow-up question about a close case. Perhaps the answer will be, "use your discretion," but if so, I guess I'd be curious to know how you would rule it in a tournament. Say the card the DS player names is "ACC1 Speeder Tank." If course, that's one letter off; the actual title is AAC-1 Speeder Tank. It seems ludicrous to rule that the DS player can't capture the speeder tank from the LS player's hand, but technically he got the card title wrong. A: In a tournament situation, it is best to follow the instructions on the card. As the card instructs a player to name a card, he must name the title of the card. Describing a card will not meet the effect's requirement. As players can look at the cards in an opponent's play area and discard pile, and also have a memory bank of exact titles of powerful cards that can beat them, as well as means to look at an opponent's hand, it is unlikely that a player will just be blindly "guessing" at cards he does not know the exact title of. If he does, and makes an error, and an opponent calls him on the error (some players wouldn't even notice such a thing), I would not be inclined to reward the error by ruling in favor of the player who misnamed the card. In other words, if a player is willing to "guess," either about the existence of a card, or about the exact title of a card, he must be willing to live with the consequences that his guess was wrong. I should qualify that that is how I would rule in such a situation. I do advocate that, as a TO, you do use your best discretion in such cases. For instance, is one player being intentionally vague in naming cards with an attempt to "hit" multiple targets? Or is it clear to the other player what was named, and he is trying to raise a non-issue. ("You didn't say "dash.") My first reaction would be letter of the law, although if there is any sense that a player is attempting to abuse the letter of the law, it's not outside the realm of possibility that I would rule in the spirit of good sportsmanship. - Q: Do I have to name the unit before my opponent has the opportunity to cancel this event via some other card effect? A: Naming the unit is part of the resolution of the event's effect. The opportunity to cancel should be observed when the card is played, before the effect begins to resolve. The light side player cannot wait to see what is named before he decides to cancel. The dark side player should give the opponent a chance to cancel before announcing a name. If he does not, and just announces a name without acknowledging this opportunity, he has tipped his hand and given his opponent too much information.